Saki the necromancer
by Caexah
Summary: When her friend died Saki did go far to save her, even if it meant to defy death. However now her power is slowly getting out of control, and the friend would attempt to save her by getting the only one she knows that may be able to help to help. Even if it meant having to knock the champion off her throne.


disclaimer: I do not own Saki.

AN/ I thought this would be a interesting twist on Saki. What do you think?

PS. Review :)

AN2/ Pulling it down and putting it up again as it didn't appear on the website outside of my profile, hopefully it will work this time. sorry for the inconvenience.

XXXXXXXXXX

1))

They stood on a small island whose land seemed battered, like it has taken on more than one nature catastrophe and barely survived.

The piece of earth was barely sticking above the raging river, but only half of it was in the water. The other half was sticking into the free air out over the waterfall, somehow managing not to fall down.

The river of water stretched beyond the horizon on both sides of the island, and was moving at such tremendous speeds that it was a wonder the earth wasn't being torn apart of it's strength. On that side the weather was really good with no cloud in the shining blue sky.

On the other side was the abyss that all the water fell down. If you looked down you was able to seen far down below an wast ocean of lava flowing around wildly, sometime something erupt down there and sending lave upwards in a display of orange and red colors. However no matter how beautiful it would look you could barely see down there.

It was dark-ish down there as despite the bright colors of the lava and magma big clouds of black ash was floating around obscuring the sights. The scorching hot ash could reached the top of the waterfall, but not any further upwards than that.

This made one half of the island look like it was resting on an wast sea of black ominous clouds.

Lighting danced in those ash clouds, sometimes just traveling around, sometimes it shared it energy with the just as ominous dark sky, that just as often gave a lighting strike back. There was always a line of hash but beautiful light connected the dark clouds below with those above that was moving as though in a storm without rain.

The island was lush on one side, growing grass and trees around a lake full of fish. It was getting it's water from the ocean from that side through a small stream. Another stream lead water from that lake to the other part of the island. A white morning mist hovered slightly over the ground. Making it seem like a small Paradise.

On the other side there was still plant life, but it seemed harsher. Like it was harder to grow there. The trees and land seemed like it was infested by a vine plant type whose leaves and flowers are an unsettling and very unnatural scarlet red. Small darker mist cloud had gathered somewhat obscuring some things slightly as they moved around lazily.

The small stream from the greener part slowly become darker, slowly gathering a unnerving blood red color as it went. It gathering in a small lake on the darker side of the island and becoming dead still. The red lake seemed to glow slightly, making it a beautiful sight, but very alarming and disturbing. if you was able to look under the island you would notice there was a hole in the bottom where the bloody liquid fall down into the abyss. Making it seem like the island was bleeding.

On the middle of the island the two people was looking at each other. One had glowing blue eyes and was standing on the green part of the island, while the other had glowing red eyes and was standing on the darker half.

One was clothed in a fresh blue cloak, while the other had an ominous dark red one.

The way they was looking at each other they was able to see the lake of the other in the back ground. Giving the blue cloaked one the blue lake while the red cloaked one got the unsettling red one.

"So... it has been years now since it happened..." Said the blue cloaked one, which shall from now one until an name is given be called Blue. The voice was female, and rather young.

The red one, who is from now on called Red until an name is given, had it's eyes drawn toward the stream running from Blue's land to her's, where it slowly become thicker and grained the red color.

"Time tend to flow ever onward" Remarked Red softly.

"That it do, but it still felt like yesterday you pulled me out of the Styx" commented Blue, seemly thinking back on what happened that day. "You even took the memories of my death and my time spend dead into yourself, and no matter how much I begged you refused to give them back to me"

"Your death was too unpleasant, you would suffer. Knowing death is not for the living, you would change" Said Red seemly seeing things far away.

"Instead you suffered and changed, you are very different than what you was." Remarked the Blue one.

"I had already changed irreversible when my power awake, and more so when I went to get you back. Your death and time in death was but a drop and hardly make a difference compared, even now i see things best let unsaid. Death is not for you. Let the ghosts rest." Said Red idly.

"I can't help but feel guilty though. If I haven't died you wouldn't have awakened, and you wouldn't see the things you see." Whispered Blue sadly.

"Don't be. I already knew what I would go through before I awakened, I could feel it. Warning me. It was my decision to do what i did and I do not regret it. The visions hardly brothers me anymore." Said Red easily.

"I tore the family apart" Whispered Blue, feeling strangely vulnerable.

"It was already falling apart, they merely stayed together for our sake. Your death was just the catalyst that made the embers bloom into a fire." Reasoned Red.

"I tore you apart from our Teru Nee-sama" Said Blue.

"Teru and i didn't have the best relationship after i began my habit in our family game, choosing to go with my father instead of with her to our mother was also my choice. One that i also don't regret, as he needed me more. He would have done suicide if I haven't, I seen it." Said Red again idly, as she didn't talk about the death of her father. Something at times unnerved Blue, but she understood it.

Blue knew Red saw the death of people in all her awakened hours whatever she wanted or not, such was the curse of an Necromancer as powerful as Red. Some days when there is someone that died more violent than normally Red is able to feel the death as if it was herself that died. There was some of the deaths that was horrifying painful, but Red now merely pulled a grimace when it happened.

"Then it was a good choice, though we isn't sisters in blood your father is my father figure. I would be sad if he died."

"Teru didn't seem to forgive that choice of mine" Remarked Red off handily.

"Teru Nee-sama is an idiot" Stated Blue strongly.

"I am not one to know about that" Said Saki "Teru seem to have done well for herself"

"Can you feel her from here?" asked Blue impressed.

"Not clearly. She is still angry at me" Answered Red a bit sadly.

"Maybe I should beat her up" Commented Blue, having gotten over her vulnerability.

"I think that would only make it worse" Disagreed Red with an amused air that made Blue grin brightly, happy that she cheered up Red.

"Then what should I do to teach Teru Nee-sama an lesson about how you treat little sisters?" Wondered Blue aloud.

"What about beating her at her own game?" Suggested Red "That is how it started, with me refusing to do my best at those games."

"What is that game again?" Asked Blue even if she already knew it, she just wanted to keep up the talk with Red. It was rare they talk like this as Red is mostly asleep when she could to avoid the visions of death.

"Mahjong" Answered Red even as she knew that Blue knew it, she too enjoyed this rare talk. "A peculiar game that in hands like ours become more than a game of chance and luck with a bit of skill, and more a battle field of powers and traps"

"And how do we get Teru Nee-sama to play with us, and isn't it a game for four?" Asked Blue again just asking even if she knew the answer.

"I believe that Teru is the inter-high Mahjong champion if what I heard from father is right, surely she will appear to defend her title this year" Answered Red idly.

"So I will knock her off her throne and then beat her up with a fish!" Cheered Blue happily "What a brilliant idea little sister!"

Red looked even more amused "Thank you"

"It has been awhile since I played last, I wonder if I still can" Remarked Blue looking at her hand.

"There is that Mahjong cafe you go past each time we go home, you could relearn and sharpen your skill there" Answered Saki looking at one of the butterflies on Blue's side of the island with interest, they wasn't there before.

They only appear when blue is excited and/or happy.

Red smiled, even as she suddenly seemed to visible seemed to fatigue. The dark mist on Red's side began to darken and multiply itself to cover more.

Blue noticed and knew she didn't have much time left to talk before Red fall asleep.

"Don't worry" Said Red as Blue was about to open her mouth "I will try to be more awake from now on"

"You do not have to if you don't want to" Said Blue as she become serious again. While she didn't know what Red was going through with her visions, she saw what pain and suffering Red was going through early on.

Her little's sister's screams still hunted Blue's ears to this day.

And she suspected it is worse now for Red even if she didn't show it, as their power grew a lot since then.

"I need to" Answered Red tiredly and warily "My power is getting uncontrollable, the visions are beginning to appear in my sleep now"

"What!" Shouted Blue worried. Sleep was the only sanctuary against the visions that they knew of, if that was being invaded Red would be hunted by them all hours every day.

"Maybe it is because I don't use my power enough, and it is it's way to tell me to use it. Maybe I just need to be awake more. I don't know" Commented Red lazily seemly uncaring, observing the butterflies disappear into nothingness and dark clouds appearing in the sky on Blue's side.

Blue was worried.

"Do not worry, I will not do suicide to escape the visions" Said Red easily "For even in death they will not leave me. I know it, I seen it"

Blue flinched. So Red had considered suicide.

"I am sorry you have to suffer for me" Said Blue again softly.

Most of the black mist faded, leaving the breath taking dark and red colored land of Red's for Blue to see. The lighting in the background began to intensify.

Red was angry. Something that only happened when Blue began to blame herself for what happened.

"I am no longer suffering, I am on the other hand very comfortable with my existence. Again I do not regret my choice, do not regret it for me" Ordered Red with a hint of strength, then her voice become harsher "And I have never considered suicide no matter what you think, you and father are too important for me to leave."

"but-"

"Nothing. I know a lot of things, things that my power has teach me, that was merely one of them. I am stronger than that"

"I know..."

"My fate may be crueler than your, but it hardly makes my life a tragedy." Stated Red firmly, before weakening. She spent a lot of her energy on being angry. The black mists went back with a vengeance, and spreading even faster.

"Sigh, it seems our time is almost up" said blue sadly.

"Then let's not go into this dark tropics" Suggested Red before asking "Did you have fun swimming yesterday?"

Blue's eyes lit up, she loved swimming.

"It was great!" Cheered Blue happily "The lake was clear and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I fund this fish, it was this big" She gestured with her hands how big it was, it was impressively big. "And -"

Red just smiled as she listened to Blue continue talking about her time, while the dark mists slowly circling her lazily. Concealing her form slightly.

When Blue finished talking Red spoke up "It is good you had such a good time... Chiharu. (Name meaning 'one thousand springs.' )

The now identified Chiharu smiled back softly "Thank you... Rei" (Name meaning 'bell' 'nothing, zero' 'lovely' or 'spirit/ghost'. In this case it is written as 'spirit/ghost')

Just then the dark mist fully covered Rei's lands and obscured her fully from Chiharu's sight.

Red red cloaked form that was now named Rei, had fallen asleep.

"Still gonna overthrow Teru Nee-sama from her throne, then force her to help you. She was always better at using her power, maybe she can help you my precious little sister and maybe you can leave the darkness behind and once again bloom on the up of an mountain... Saki" She stated to the dark mists, that didn't react to her words.

(Saki means blossom)

Feeling something happening far away the blue cloaked figure gave the wall of black mist one last look as she turned around and began to walk away.

With a smile of determination Chiharu disappeared from her lands in a swirl of water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awakening the figure on the bed moved her arm and turned off the alarm that was ringing loudly on a small table besides the bed.

Already wide awake the figure got out of bed and moved to the bathroom to get ready for school.

She was young, about the age of a first year high-school student. And was also rather petite. She had brown hair at an medium length, just past her shoulders. She wasn't muscled heavily, but she was toned beautifully, likely from a sport of some kind.

Standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom she looked herself in the eyes.

Meeting her was red and blue. One of her eyes was brilliant blue, while the other was currently a dull red.

Rei was still asleep.

Reaching out to touch the refection while she starred at the red eye "Sleep well... Rei"

Then she put and bandage over it, covering it.

"Saki! Are you done in there?" Called out Rei's father, their father.

"Soon!" Called Chiharu back playfully, before looking in the mirror again, this time at her body.

It had been years since she died, and then dragged back to life by Rei. However her orginal body was damaged beyond repair, so Rei had used her own body for her to inhabit. Then Rei had more or less faded into an coma for the stain of bringing a soul back to mortal soil, leaving Chiharu in control of the body.

Even with Rei being the owner of the body she didn't take the control back when she got out of the coma, she was too unstable. Even later Rei's irregular sleeping schedule made her controlling their shared body impossible.

Rei's original name was Saki, but she took another as it would get weird to have the body called that but the sprite controlling it called something else while a sprite with the name was awake inside.

So now the body was called Saki. The resurrected family friend that died a tragic death in a fire was still called by her real name, Chiharu. The original owner of the body that is able to see ghosts and with a connection to death was called Rei.

"Saki!" Called Dad again. "you are going to be late for school!"

"Coming!" Fast finishing she took on her school uniform, while she ran past the kitchen she took a piece of toast to eat on the way.

Pulling the famous running while eating toast. She smiled as she ran, even year later the novelty of running was still there. Even before she died her original body had her legs hurt in an accident, making her unable to walk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After finishing school as walked to the Mahjong cafe. She was Sirius with what she said to her little sister. She would defeat Teru Nee-sama and knock her off her throne.

For that purpose she wanted to see if she was still any good at it.

She wasn't sure if her school had a club, she asked bit around. But it seemed nobody really knew anything. If there was a club it was very small. There was some rumors the student president was running a Mahjong club that had too few members to be legally running, and that the student president was abusing the power of her position to keep it running.

She would ask around tomorrow again, if nothing else than because this Hisa person sounded interesting.

Walking inside she found the inside relaxing, the was Mahjong tables around, but also normal tables for relaxing. There was a small bar that sold coffee and other drinks to the players.

"welcome" Said a... maid?

Yea, a person about a year older than her wearing a maid outfit just greeted her. She has short, wavy seaweed to pale dark green hair. She has copper brown eyes and wears a pair of large glasses.

"Thank you?" She asked unsure.

"I haven't seen you here before, are you new?" Asked the maid.

"Yea, Mahjong used to be a family game. We haven't played it in a long time however, so I wanted to see if I lost my touch at it. This is my first time at a Mahjong parlor" Answered Chiharu, feeling a bit awkward at the maid outfit.

"I see, well I show you around. We are a bit short handed so if you find you like the game, you can probably get a job here" Stated the maid shamelessly.

"What's with the maid outfit?" asked Chiharu curiously.

"With Mahjong becoming more popular grandfather decided to make this a maid Mahjong cafe. It's working" Said the Maid amused.

"oh" stated Chiharu intelligently.

"Ah, I'm Someya Mako, but just call me Mako. You?" Asked Mako curiously.

"My name is Miyanaga Saki, please just call me Saki" Answered Chiharu, giving the name of the body she was controlling instead of the name of her sprite. It was just easier for strangers that way, not to mention if she started to use the name of this body's long 'dead' friend she would be sent to a mental hospital.

"Your a Kiyosumi student?" asked Mako looking at Chiharu's uniform.

"Yea, I'm a first year"

"Interesting" Stated Mako "Anyway, you know the rules right?"

"I believe so, it has been a long time since he played" Answered Chiharu safely.

"well I suppose I can take some games with you to see, however I will have to ask you to pay the fee for playing before that" Offered Mako.

Giving the maid girl the money "here"

"If you work here you can play all you want for free" Stated Mako smiling slyly.

Laughing a little Chiharu answered "I will have to see if the tiles still likes me, or if they taken offense for my absence"

"Well before we begin I will say that this is a No Rate parlor, meaning that no gambling is allowed. Not that I think your one of gamble, but it is my job to say it"

"It's fine" Chiharu waved off the vague apology with a smile.

Soon enough she sat before Mako and with two non-script men on each side, ready to start the game. She was East, the dealer.

Reaching over to press the bottom that would get the dice rolling Chiharu's smile turned predatory, and her lone blue eye seemed to begin to shine.

_'I will let lose the One thousand springs forming a raging river, to crush all the that stand in my way with Ten million water drops. Tremble before my flow, and drown in my wake. Be wary, because I am not holding back!'_

She unleashed her power and aura and made those able to see just a bit of the supernatural seem like from behind Chiharu a giant moving tsunami towering above them was about to crash into them.

_'Just wait Teru Nee-sama, I am coming for your throne!'_

"click"

And the dice was rolling!


End file.
